Being Bad Never Felt So Good
by angelv7
Summary: Spencer is caught speeding on the highway. What did she do wrong? Who is the arresting Officer?


Being Bad Never Felt So Good

**Being Bad Never Felt So Good**

Cruising down the highway, a Red BMW was doing speeds in excess of 90 miles per hour, the driver of the vehicle, a young blonde woman, was singing away as music blasted through the stereo. She was on her way home from a night out with her friends and was not paying attention as a Patrol Car pulled up behind her, flashing its siren.

"Shit." Spencer cursed as she steered her car to the side of the road and quickly adjusted herself, as the Police Officer approached from the rear.

"I'm Officer Davies. License and Registration, please ma'am?"

Spencer leaned over to retrieve the papers from the glove compartment. She noticed that Officer Davies was a lean, well toned woman, somewhere in her mid twenties. Her eyes flashed over the figure standing in front of her and she felt her pulse start to quicken.

"Do you realize what speed you were just going?"

"Umm. 75?" Spencer was more focused on the Officer's body and wasn't paying any attention, as a rather obscure item slipped out from the top of her papers, landing on the seat next to her.

Spencer quickly handed over the papers and sat up in her seat, feeling rather worried.

The women shone her flashlight on the object residing on the seat next to the girl and it was obvious to her what it was.

"Excuse me, Miss Carlin is it? You do know possession of marijuana is illegal right? I'm going to have to take you in for this."

"That's not mine, I swear!" Spencer pleaded, looking over at the baggie sitting next to her. "I don't even do drugs."

"Save it for the station, I'm taking you down town."

Before Spencer even knew what was happening, she was handcuffed and placed in the back seat of the patrol car, and being taken in for questioning.

--

Ashley was grinning internally as she led the still handcuffed girl down the corridor of the station. She had a feeling that the young woman walking in front of her was quite innocent in all this, but she had a job to do after all.

It didn't hurt Ashley one bit, knowing that she was probably scaring the young lady half to death. She got a kick out of watching hot girls like Spencer Carlin squirm in the interrogation room. It was one of the perks of the job, if Spencer was willing to co-operate that was.

"Sit down and we'll start by me asking you a few questions." She pushed Spencer into the metal chair, threw the bag of weed on the desk and started pacing around in front of the girl.

It was Ashley's time to shine. She loved taking control of the situation. It was the reason she'd joined the force to begin with. Nothing was more satisfying to Ashley, than having the power of standing over her charges, as she ground them down into submission. In Spencer's case she was hoping there would be a lot of begging involved.

"What's a young woman like yourself doing out driving on the highway at 2am with a bag of weed stashed in her car?"

Ashley stood just centimeters from Spencer's face as she asked this. She had to contain the smile that dared to creep on her lips as she watched the younger girl start to sweat in front of her.

"Umm, nothing... I mean... I was driving home from the city when... The drugs are my brothers. Glen Carlin. He must have left them in there when he borrowed my car last week."

Ashley chuckled slightly while she listened to the girl crack rather quickly under her interrogation tactics. She put her hands on Spencer's shoulders to try to calm the frantic girl down, noticing the look of terror on the young girls face.

It was only a minor mistermeaner but Ashley wasn't going to let Spencer know this right away. She'd had noticed the blonde check her out when she had pulled her up earlier and was feeling rather randy.

"Look. I'd like to believe you Spencer, really I would, but I can't just let you go without conducting my official investigation. Would you care to stand up please and place your hands on the desk in front of you?"

Spencer did as she was told and positioned her hands in front of her leaning on the desk. Her wrists were getting quite sore now and the handcuffs were leaving red marks as they rubbed harshly against her skin.

It didn't take Ashley long to kick Spencer's stance open with her feet and begin to pat the girl down, feeling for any hidden objects in the clothing of her body. She soon discovered nothing, but continued to feel the girl up as she pretended to do her job more thoroughly.

Spencer's body felt amazing under Ashley's touch. She slowly patted her way down her sides, brushing past her breasts and felt Spencer softly moan at the contact she was making. It didn't help matters for Ashley either, as she felt a warm flood of liquid start to build up between her thighs.

Not wanting to stop the feeling that was surfacing, Ashley proceeded to pat down Spencer's body, and made her way to the girl's lower back. Without trying to give her intentions away, Ashley continued her movements all the way down to Spencer's pert little backside. She flexed her fingers as she pretended to be searching the pockets of Spencer's jeans.

Spencer jumped as Ashley hands came around to the front of her pants, cupping her centre. The feeling this elicited in Ashley was beyond her control. The woman in front of her was making her feel all kinds of pleasure as she ran her hands all over her body.

Sensing the other girl's own arousal, Ashley felt the bravado to continue what she was doing. She ran her hand up past the hem of Spencer's pants and slid both hands down the sides of her legs, finally finishing the pat down.

"Looks like you're clean. The name is Ashley by the way." Ashley leaned in and whispered this piece of information into Spencer's ear. She took a step back and admired the view in front of her. Spencer Carlin was a fine piece of ass.

"So I'm free to go then?"

A wicked grin passed Ashley's lips as she ogled the blonde's sexy body before her. She noticed that Spencer seemed to have calmed down a lot after hearing she was in the clear, there was no way she was letting this girl off the hook that easy.

"Not so fast beautiful. I still have to conduct a strip search."

--

Spencer gasped at the thought of Ashley seeing her naked body. She had never in her life been in trouble with the law before and she didn't realize the consequences that action involved. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Excuse me? A str… strip search?" Spencer gulped heavily as she finally realized what that actually meant. Half of herself was scared shitless at the idea of getting naked in this small, cold damp room, while the other half felt an arousal that she'd never before experienced. She didn't know which half to pay attention to more.

Officer Ashley Davies was about see her in all her glory and do God knows what to her body. Spencer shivered at the thought of being probed in places that she herself had never even touched before. What could I possibly do to make sure that I would leave this room intact?

She didn't have long to think about it before she felt Ashley unlock the handcuffs and place them on the desk. Thank god she didn't have to feel the discomfort that the metal object brought to her wrists any longer.

"This is just temporary, so don't get too comfortable without them. You need your arms free to be able to take off your clothes." Spencer groaned outwardly as Ashley waited for her to do as she was told.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Spencer began to discard her clothes. Slowly unbuttoning her top and trying to get a read on Officer Davies' thoughts. Would the woman take it easy on her if she gave her a strip show?

Spencer didn't want to risk any further embarrassment to herself, but she decided that it was best to play on the brunettes emotions. She had noticed Ashley perch herself up onto the desk, waiting for the display to unfold. Spencer sensed that the woman in front of her was quite worked up, as she tossed her shirt to the side.

She quickly kicked off her shoes and proceeded to unzip her jeans. Deciding to torture the Officer a little bit more, she moved her jeans carefully down her legs, making sure to turn around and bend over as she removed them, and giving Ashley a nice long look at her assets.

When she turned back around to look at Ashley, she was now just standing there in her pink bra and matching panties. There wasn't much more left to the imagination and if the woman in front of her wanted to know if she had anything at all on her person to hide, she would clearly be able to tell that from this amount of clothing.

Spencer sensed that this wasn't going to be the case though. She felt Ashley slide up close to her making sure to take a good long hard look all over her body.

"Right, well these have to go too." Spencer heard Ashley growl this demand, and it sent a shiver of delight down her semi naked body. She wasn't supposed to be feeling so damn turned on by this, but the animalistic look she saw in Ashley's eyes was making it hard not to have a reaction. Did she want this woman to take her right here in this room? It didn't take Spencer long to decide what she really wanted.

"I've been a bad girl Officer Davies."

--

Ashley's jaw nearly hit the ground as Spencer made that statement. Who was Ashley to not uphold the law? She was giving her the all clear to step this interrogation up a notch. Indeed Spencer had been a bad, bad girl, it was only fair that Ashley punish her.

It didn't take Ashley very long to cover the distance between her and Spencer's lips. She had been dying to kiss the girl from the moment she removed her from her vehicle to bring her into the station. The blonde girl stirred up all sorts of feelings inside of Ashley and she needed some release.

The kiss was rough and demanding. Ashley sucked on Spencer's bottom lip pulling it backwards before entering the girl's mouth with her tongue. She reached around and unclasped Spencer's bra, removing it without even breaking the kiss. Ashley tossed the garment aside and continued to forcefully assault Spencer's mouth with her own.

Walking the girl backwards as the kiss grew even more heated, Ashley settled Spencer down against the cot on the other side of the room. God how Ashley loved these interrogation rooms! It was fully equipped with all the necessary items to teach Spencer Carlin a lesson or two about being a naughty girl.

"Lie down and put your hands above your head."

Ashley secured the handcuffs back into place and attached them to the head of the cot. She stood up and discarded her uniform as Spencer watched with wide eyes, a glint of lust sparkling from them.

It didn't take long for Ashley to resume her position of sticking her tongue down Spencer's throat as she rocked back and forth against the blonde girl's thigh, leaving a trail of juices with each passing stroke.

Ashley hands made their way up Spencer's body and squeezed both her breasts hard, attempting to bring a little pain into the mix of pleasure. Sliding down further along Spencer's leg, Ashley felt her arousal increase exponentially. She latched her lips to the girl's neck and sucked down hard as she rode Spencer's thigh faster, picking up momentum as she went.

Spencer tried to lift her leg to apply more pressure on Ashley's centre, but the brunette wasn't having any of it. She wasn't one to give up any control, and the need to get off soon was beginning to get overbearing. With every passing movement Ashley was getting closer to her release.

"Oh Ashley… being bad never felt so good." Spencer moaned out, thrashing her head back, hard against the mattress on the cot. She tried to tug her hands free, but the cuffs were holding her securely in place.

The Officer brought her hands down in between both their bodies and felt the sexual desire Spencer was omitting from her own centre. Ashley placed her fingers at the opening of the blonde girl and thrust hard deep inside, hearing Spencer gasp at the sudden intrusion.

"You are a bad girl Spencer Carlin… that's it baby, take it real good."

Ashley built up a steady pace of pumping in and out of the panting girl, as she continued to grind down on Spencer's thigh. She felt her own pleasure increasing as she rocked hard against the blonde's leg, moaning with each thrust of her hand.

Picking up the pace even more, Ashley half rode her own wrist as she maneuvered her fingers inside the blonde girl. She curled them at just the right place, causing Spencer to scream out her name as her orgasm took control of her writhing body.

Biting down one final time Ashley joined Spencer as her own orgasm shook through her, sending stars exploding in front of her eyelids. She fell limp on top of Spencer in attempt to come down from her soaring heights.

Ashley placed a small kiss on Spencer's nose, reveling in the touch of the beautiful naked body beneath her. The girl had definitely gotten under Ashley's skin and she really didn't want to get too caught up in the afterglow that this post coital bliss provided.

Hopping off Spencer and the cot, Ashley quickly dressed back into her uniform and grabbed the keys from the chain on her belt. She removed the handcuffs from Spencer and instructed her to get dressed as well. This was an awkward moment for Ashley. Watching this girl walk away was something she really didn't want to do.

"You're free to go. There will be no charges placed against you, but I'd really like to see you again sometime." she winked at Spencer as she crossed the room, holding the door open for the blonde to walk out of her life, if she chose to do so.

Ashley didn't know what possessed her to say those things. She never, in her two years of being on the force had ever fallen for one of her Perps. Spencer Carlin was definitely different, she'd like to see if she could explore these feelings further, if Spencer was willing to let her.

Spencer giggled as she walked towards Ashley, stopping briefly to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Ashley's smile grew wide as she realized that the blonde girl at least wasn't brushing her off completely. She was actually quite lucky that Spencer hadn't decided to press charges of her own.

It was a bold move Ashley made by taking this young girl wildly in the interrogation room. She only hoped that none of the other officer's on duty caught wind of this. It would surely mean her badge and she wasn't quite ready to give that up yet, she loved her job way too much to lose it over something so whimsical.

"Well if you'd care to drive me home personally, Officer Ashley Davies, I'd be more than happy to discuss that over a bowl or two." With that Spencer winked at Ashley and grabbed the baggie of weed off the desk. She stuffed it her pocket as she walked out the door and into the hallway, waiting to see if Ashley was going to follow her.

**Feed the author please :D**


End file.
